October 24, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The October 24, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 24, 2011 at Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Summary Triple H came to Austin, Texas to fight. Incensed after being brutally attacked by Kevin Nash at Vengeance, The Game demanded that Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis rehire Nash so The Cerebral Assassin could beat him up without going to prison. Using language that was barely suitable for television, the WWE COO's fury shocked many, but the real surprise came when Kevin Nash once again assaulted his former friend — this time with a sledgehammer, The Game's signature weapon. The beating was so vicious, Triple H had to be carted out of the arena by EMTs, but it did not end there. Breaking into the Superstar's ambulance, Nash pulled out the stretchered Game, propped him up against a wall and drove the sledgehammer right into The Cerebral Assassin's skull. According to reports, The King of Kings suffered a concussion and possibly a broken neck. In a follow-up to the events of Vengeance, The Viper and The Celtic Warrior teamed up to claim a tag victory over the rivals they defeated in singles action on pay-per-view — the cunning Christian and the demented Cody Rhodes. It was a surprising bit of teamwork from two brawlers who usually go it alone, but nothing brings a pair of Superstars together quite like shared animosity. Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and the rest of the legendary Muppets are headed to WWE. On what is assured to be an unpredictable Halloween edition of WWE Raw SuperShow, the furry stars of their own upcoming film will get in the ring. Let's just hope Fozzy Bear doesn't crack a bad joke to Mark Henry. Full of adrenaline and ego after successfully defending his United States Championship against Zack Ryder the night before, the arrogant Dolph Ziggler Zig Zagged his way to victory over Santino Marella. The bleached blond's celebration was short lived, however, as the massive Mason Ryan immediately stormed the ring. Bailing before the powerhouse could get his hands on him, Ziggler and his manager Vickie Guerrero raced to the locker room, but their associate Jack Swagger wasn't as lucky. “The All-American American” will be seeking a good chiropractor after the boot Ryan gave him. Interrupting another boastful speech from WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk questioned The Mexican Aristocrat's claims that no one could beat him. Pointing out that he pinned him as recently as a month ago, The Voice of the Voiceless challenged the champion to put his title on the line against him. Unsurprisingly, Del Rio scoffed, saying the Chicago native wasn't a worthy challenger. The tense moment brought out Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis who awarded Punk his WWE Title Match for Survivor Series, but there was a catch. Explaining that The Straight Edge Superstar had to revere him before he gave him a championship opportunity, the executive commanded Punk to tell the entire WWE Universe that he respected him. The incendiary Superstar sarcastically obliged, but it wasn't good enough for Mr. Laurinaitis who told the tattooed rebel he'd take a week to think about the title bout. The Straight Edge Superstar then gave both the GM and Del Rio something to think about by nailing Ricardo Rodriguez with the GTS. The night after Divas Champion Beth Phoenix triumphed over Eve at Vengeance, her “Sister of Salvation” Natalya was less successful against the agile Alicia Fox. Rolling up The Hart Dungeon Diva out of nowhere, Alicia scored the pin and then exited the ring before a very angry Glamazon could do any damage. Wade Barrett made one thing perfectly clear after he stomped John Morrison — his resurrection had begun. Looking to return to the days when he locked up with the likes of John Cena and Randy Orton, the British thug has refocused his career. Tonight's destruction of The Prince of Parkour assured that he's headed in the right direction. Michael Cole doesn't know when to quit. Looking to further humiliate the legendary Jim Ross, the sniveling announcer showed the WWE Universe a collection of embarrassing pics of Good Ol' J.R., which were obviously Photoshopped. Cole then dared J.R. to face him in a “Michael Cole Challenge” next Monday in Atlanta. Although he wouldn't reveal what a “Michael Cole Challenge” was, he did say if Ross wins he can have his seat at the announce table, because if Cole loses he will quit. After his partner, Zack Ryder, was taken out by The “Awesome Truth,” John Cena was forced to face the dangerous pair alone — a challenge he was more than ready to embrace. Singlehandedly battering the two men who cost him the WWE Title at Vengeance, the powerful Superstar was close to winning this bout on his own before The Awesome One and his deranged partner double teamed Cena, resulting in a disqualification. Looking to bring order back to his show, Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis ordered the team to exit the ring. The executive then made a huge announcement — John Cena will take on The Miz & R-Truth at Survivor Series with a partner of his choosing. Who did the former WWE Champion pick? His WrestleMania XXVIII opponent, The Rock. But will The Great One accept this huge offer? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Sin Cara defeated Michael McGillicutty *Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Christian & Cody Rhodes (11:25) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Jack Swagger & Vickie Guerrero) defeated Santino Marella (1:47) *Alicia Fox defeated Natalya (2:10) *Wade Barrett defeated John Morrison (9:08) *John Cena defeated Awesome Truth (R-Truth & The Miz) by disqualification (4:51) *Dark Match: Alberto Del Rio © defeated John Cena in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWE Championship (5:27) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Nash attacked Triple H with a sledgehammer RAW_961_Photo_005.jpg RAW_961_Photo_006.jpg RAW_961_Photo_008.jpg RAW_961_Photo_012.jpg RAW_961_Photo_014.jpg RAW_961_Photo_017.jpg Orton & Sheamus v Christian & Cody Rhodes RAW_961_Photo_026.jpg RAW_961_Photo_027.jpg RAW_961_Photo_029.jpg RAW_961_Photo_030.jpg RAW_961_Photo_033.jpg RAW_961_Photo_047.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Santino Marella RAW_961_Photo_050.jpg RAW_961_Photo_052.jpg RAW_961_Photo_054.jpg RAW_961_Photo_059.jpg RAW_961_Photo_060.jpg RAW_961_Photo_061.jpg Punk confronted Del Rio RAW_961_Photo_067.jpg RAW_961_Photo_070.jpg RAW_961_Photo_074.jpg RAW_961_Photo_075.jpg RAW_961_Photo_077.jpg RAW_961_Photo_083.jpg Alicia Fox v Natalya RAW 10-24-11 1.jpg RAW 10-24-11 2.jpg RAW 10-24-11 3.jpg RAW 10-24-11 4.jpg RAW 10-24-11 5.jpg RAW 10-24-11 6.jpg RAW 10-24-11 7.jpg RAW 10-24-11 8.jpg RAW 10-24-11 9.jpg Wade Barrett v John Morrison RAW_961_Photo_106.jpg RAW_961_Photo_107.jpg RAW_961_Photo_108.jpg RAW_961_Photo_111.jpg RAW_961_Photo_114.jpg RAW_961_Photo_123.jpg John Cena v Awesome Truth RAW_961_Photo_131.jpg RAW_961_Photo_133.jpg RAW_961_Photo_134.jpg RAW_961_Photo_137.jpg RAW_961_Photo_142.jpg RAW_961_Photo_144.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #961 results * Raw #961 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events